board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Agasonex
Recovered by ChaosTony Agasonex currently posts under the name Ainoxi. He now currently runs Board8.com, a long standing GameFAQs spinoff, imgcake.com, an instant picture webhosting just like imageshack, and GameFold, his personal 3D animation site. Random Facts * Still KoS as of October 18, 2006. (it was over a year ago, just let it go Ceej. <_<) * is the only user to have his name have been a banned word (Now "agasonex." period is banned instead of just "agasonex") * is currently KoSed for using a a javascript exploit to change users profiles * has over 200 banned accounts (170 which are recorded. A lot have been forgotten over time) * is an ASCII artist * was once a 'boardwalker' * made a topic on Sunday Driver where the title was a frame of tubgirl * Runs GFASCII (now Board8.com), NintendoFrienDS (now inactive), and some other random sites. * has too much time on his hands * was bored and edited this page * Xenosaga spelled backwards * Hello. =] * Currently post under Ainoxi. shhhhh Known Banned Accounts List * agasonex * agasonex II * agasonex III * agasonex IV * agasonex V * agasonex VI * agasonex VII * agasonex VIII * agasonex IX * agasonex X * agasone X * agasone XI * agasone XII * agasone XIII * agasone XIV * agasonex LXIX * agasonex LXIX * agasonex LXX * agasonex LXXI * agasonex LXXII * agasonex LXXIII * agasonex LXXIV * zombie agasonex * zombie agasonex * zombie agasonex II * zombie agasonex III * ROBO AGA * ROBO AGA 2 * ROBO AGA v3 * neo aga * neo aga II * MrStillAgain * heroic agasonex * heroic agasonex li * heroic agasonex II * heroic agasonex III * heroic agasonex IV * Wangasonex * flcI * FLCL * a g a s o n e x * a g a s o n e x (Exploit) * agasoneXenosaga * agasone X enosaga * XenosagasoneX * Xenosag a gasoneX * Xano Sage * Deadly Cactuar * DeadlyCactuar * DeadIy Cactuar (Exploit) * xg98642351z387466548 * Sunday Driver * PhantomCrash * Chib * Mista Sataan * TheBlueForYou * SONlC * TAlLS * KnuckIes * Opaga * Maple aga * agajet * Aga Aguran * Aga Aguran II * AGAS0NEX * Deaths Myst * AGA Grunty * noitu * spoilerAERIS DIES * AERIS doesntDIES * DDRExtreme * SabreDX * sraegonex * million dollar aga * aga the one * AERIS DYES her hair * aga again * Deck of 51 Cards (Donated) * agasonex zombie * Blue Cyclone * Aeris Dies at 0 HP * Madgamer12345 * Seid Sirea * aquafina * agafina II * Aga the Legend * The Return of Aga * The Legend of Aga * Heroic Bill Cosby * agasooooooonex * GoAgAkU * aga still on top * The Legend of aga * DrMarionex * aerisonex * Noitwo * agasaga * aga love you * XCIX * aga lvl100 * agasonex C * A Sad Panda * lbuki * PikaLUE * agazonex * aga again again * User ID 870578 * Ibuki II * ah gah so nex * magilla havoksaus (Donated) * Katamari Damacy * Teh miYa sagUs * Im gonna read only * agasonex LOST COUNT * Blue Cyclone II * Aerisonex II * ROBO AGA v4 * zombie agasonex IV * heroic agasonex V * aga the stampede * a sadder panda * CrimsonAgasonex * ag sonex * a gasonex * ag asonex * aga sonex * Aeris lives On * Aeris Dies * AerisDies * agas onex * agaso nex * agasonex 0 * agasonic * Shakasonex * T MINUS agasonex * Kawaiisonex * Taiko AGA Master * Pending Closure * Inactive * Provisional * Aeris Lives On II * Catgirls * ___agasonex___ * LUE2_Sucks * _GFNW_ * _ALL_YOUR_BASE_ * Megaman_AGA * GTRMX * _GameFAQsASCII_ * agasonex13n * Ninjasonex * animEvil * espionex * METAL__GEAR * not_another_aga * agasonext * McDonalds * agy_sex * ThisGuy AreSick * _S_E_G_A * SpinningCactuar * xzty0e76zx4x2v0 * Kosonex * Cactuar_Limit * REX ROMANI * 3point141 * ImyGosse * Furry Yuri * Furry Curry * SexyCatgirl * PhoenixWrong * HOLY BALD * heroicmario * Katamry Damacy * x907dyjw0d73j9s * DeadlyCactuar * Cloud and Reno * EX NINE * Ovi Kintobor * E102 Beta * Relentless * notasonex Urahara Hat So sexy. Category:Users Category:Alt Whore